Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of using a protective sleeve on one arm to train dogs for military, law enforcement, security, protection and sport purposes, and more particularly to a set of protective sleeves for use in training dogs for the purpose of promoting the dog""s athletic ability and helping the dog develop a firm, full-grip bite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One method for training dogs for military, law-enforcement, security, protection and sport purposes is to teach the dog to bite by using a protective sleeve. The protective sleeve is generally comprised of a lower forearm section covering the wearer""s forearm, hinged near the elbow area to an upper section covering the wearer""s upper arm. In actual use, a removable padded cuff encases the lower section, the elbow, and a portion of the upper section. The trainer wears the protective sleeve on one arm and attempts to provoke the dog to encourage the dog to bite the sleeve.
It is customary for young dogs or dogs with no prior bite-training to begin their training by using sleeves that are relatively easy for the dog to compress with its mouth, without the dog having to exert a lot of force with the bite. As the dog""s training progresses, it is desirable to continue the dog""s training with a sleeve that requires the dog to use more force in the bite to compress the sleeve. The age, maturity and development of the individual dog determine the appropriate sleeve type and the sleeve with the appropriate level of resistance to compression to be used for training.
As the dog""s age, maturity and skills increase, it is desirable to continue the dog""s training using sleeves that require increasing levels of force to be exerted by the dog""s bite in order to compress the sleeve. This manner of training, similar to all types of athletic and weight training, helps develop the full athletic ability and bite strength of the dog.
Heretofore, the sleeves used for training puppies and young dogs to bite were relatively easy for the dog to bite and compress. As the dog""s skill increased, the trainer would begin using sleeves that would require the dog to exert more force with the bite in order to compress the sleeve. These sleeves which offered increased resistance to compression were heavier and different in appearance from the sleeves which offered less resistance to compression. After several training sessions with different types of sleeves, the dog would typically learn to visually distinguish the type of sleeve being used. This had the undesirable effect that the dog would visually recognize a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d sleeve and anticipate the feel of the bite surface in advance.
Another disadvantage of using different types of sleeves in order to increase the force of the dog""s bite is that the various types of sleeves were constructed differently and ranged in weight from light to heavy. The heavier-weight sleeves were in part a result of attempting to increase the resistance of the sleeve by adding extra materials to the sleeve to increase the rigidity. Various constructions resulted in bulky sleeves which were difficult to handle with precise, fluid motions. Thus, the trainer had to develop training skills and become proficient at using numerous different types of sleeves; the different constructions caused each type of sleeve to move differently, requiring the trainer to develop distinct skills and muscle movements to control and properly present each different sleeve to the dog. Additionally, the heavier sleeves usually increased fatigue for the trainer.
Another disadvantage of the prior art sleeves is that it has been common for the part of the sleeve covering the forearm of the trainer to fatigue to the repeated compression of the sleeve from dog bites.
During training, the trainer supports and controls the sleeve by grasping a handle mounted inside the lower section of the sleeve. Sleeves of the prior art typically had handles made of hard, straight material such that the handle was not comfortable to grip. The handle designs were typically bulky in construction and materials and contributed to the overall weight of the protective sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,197, issued to Schmid, is directed to a sleeve that is shaped to correspond to the shape of the trainer""s forearm and hand. A bite bar is secured to an exterior surface of the sleeve and has a substantially wedge-shaped cross section. A cover is arranged over the sleeve and the bite bar for grasping by the dog. The bite bar is adjustable on the sleeve to achieve different presentation angles for different wearers. The training device provides improved comfort and improved responsiveness due to the contoured shape of the training device sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,196 issued to Reinfandt is directed to a protective sleeve to be worn by the trainer comprising a plurality of layers of ballistic type nylon and nylon mesh material respectively to provide protection from canine tooth penetration and consequent injury to the trainer. Adjustable single-handed fastener means are also provided to facilitate mounting of the apparatus on the wearer""s arm. The sleeve does not have a hinge at the elbow area, but is formed in one piece so as to extend from slightly above the wrist to the armpit.
While the patents referenced hereinabove generally disclose protective sleeves for canine training, each discloses a particular construction of sleeves to be used for a particular type and level of training; none discloses a set of sleeves to be used for training a dog at all levels. Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a set of sleeves such that each sleeve offers a different level of resistance to compression, to be used depending on the level of the dog""s training and the dog""s ability to bite; each sleeve is similar in appearance so the dog will be unaware of the type of sleeve being used, and unable to anticipate the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the bite surface or the amount of force necessary to compress the sleeve; each sleeve is similar in construction and weight such that the trainer using the sleeve is required to develop proficiency at using one type and weight sleeve instead of many; and such that the sleeve forearm of each sleeve is reinforced at the elbow area to prevent frequent breakdown at the hinge area. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved set of protective sleeves as set forth by the present invention.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of protective sleeves now present in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a set of protective sleeves to be used for training dogs at all levels of ability, maturity and age for military, law enforcement, security, protection and sporting purposes as described in the following specifications.
In training dogs for military, law enforcement, security, protection and sporting purposes, a protective sleeve is worn on either the right or left arm of the trainer to help reduce the risk of injury to the trainer while teaching the dog to bite the sleeve. The protective sleeve comprises a lower sleeve that covers the forearm of the trainer, attached by means of a hinge to an upper sleeve that covers the upper arm of the trainer. The protective sleeve assembly is encased with a protective cover during use.
During canine training, the trainer inserts his or her arm inside the protective sleeve and supports and controls the sleeve by grasping a handle that is secured inside the lower sleeve. The handle according to the present invention is a one-piece molded design that is light weight, is contoured to fit the shape of the trainer""s hand, and has extensions at each end for attaching said handle to the inside of the lower sleeve section.
An end cap covers the opening at the end of the lower sleeve. The end cap according to the present invention is a one-piece molded design that is light weight, has holes to provide ventilation in the sleeve, and provides reinforcement to improve durability of the sleeve by helping maintain the shape of the lower sleeve over time.
A distinct feature of the present invention is the leaf spring that adds reinforcement to the lower sleeve, requiring the dog to exert more force when biting the sleeve. The amount of force necessary for the dog to exert in order to compress the lower sleeve is controlled by varying the leaf spring properties, such as the shape, size, material, thickness, location and other properties.
The leaf spring enables a trainer to use a number of different protective sleeves of the present invention, with each having a different leaf spring and thus each requiring a different force from the dog to compress the sleeve while maintaining the similar appearance and construction of each sleeve. The dog cannot visually distinguish the different protective sleeves and therefore cannot anticipate the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the bite and will not develop the unfavorable habit of always exerting the same amount of force. The leaf spring also provides reinforcement to help maintain the shape of the lower sleeve over time.
These and other objects, features and advantages shall become apparent after consideration of the description and drawings set forth herein. All such objects, features and advantages are contemplated to be within the scope of the present invention even though not specifically set forth herein.